


To Live Again

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rare Pairings, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: After the war, happier than they thought.





	To Live Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Rex goes to see her again—Hera is always busy, but she always has time for him, and they always go. The grass is growing now, over the ashes. They’d let it, not wanting to build on the memory with steel; _Kanan might’ve liked that, being a Jedi_ , Rex had told her. Living things and all. 

She’d agreed, and here they are again, remembering the dead. This time, Kanan’s just the first. They meet in Lothal before leaving. Malachor awaits, and they’re finally free to visit without Sith intervention. War’s over. 

They meet and they turn; Ahsoka steps toward them.


End file.
